This invention relates to an athletic glove conditioning system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which utilizes a hand member to be fitted inside a baseball or softball glove and a mechanical apparatus for effecting a repetitive flexing movement upon the athletic glove while the hand member remains therein.
Baseball gloves, softball gloves, and the like are often constructed of thick leather and one drawback to new leather athletic gloves is the amount of time and energy required for breaking them in since they are quite inflexible when newly purchased. Accordingly, in an attempt to solve the problems associated with breaking in of baseball gloves, several references uncovered in the prior art provide devices for shaping thereof to enhance the ability of the gloves to catch baseball or softball. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,114 to Mitchell discloses an apparatus for breaking in baseball gloves comprising a holder on which the glove can be mounted, and an air-operated impact member which is repeatedly caused to strike a palm part of the glove to soften the leather at the palm part. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,493 to Ebeling discloses a tool for breaking in baseball gloves that includes a head portion for pounding into the glove pocket and a handle portion for holding the tool.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.